


Prince's Magic

by BrokenFoxBoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Build, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, fox shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFoxBoi/pseuds/BrokenFoxBoi
Summary: The Uchiha's and The Uzumaki's are two of the largest clans to rule their Kingdoms. When something larger than the two clans threatens to destroy everything they have ever built they have no choice but to join clans - through marriage. Arranging a union between their youngest offspring; Sasuke of the Uchiha's and Naruto of the Uzumaki's.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic that i'm posting on here, I don't know I just really liked this idea and Im weak to a force marriage magic fic.

The blonde prince lent his head against the window of the carriage as it swayed from left and right, his mind elsewhere than on the journey. "Prince Naruto, you're elsewhere." The redhead traveling with him broke the silence and caught his attention. "I'm Fine, Gaara," Naruto replied with a grin on his face as he pulled himself away from the window and looked at his dear friend and bodyguard that had joined him on his journey. "Are you worried about the Uchiha prince?" Gaara asked his friend with a deep frown, someone had to go along with the Uzumaki's prince on his trip to the Uchiha's kingdom and with King and Queen due to stay in their kingdom until the wedding Gaara had quickly offered to go and make sure that his friend was safe and happy, he was perfectly capable of taking on the role as NAruto's personal guard while he was away. 

Gaara knew Naruto wasn't a fan of the arranged marriage but he understood his duty to his family. "What if.." Naruto's voice broke Gaara from his thought with a frown "What if this is all for nothing?" Naruto's voice was quiet as he spoke freely with Gaara, the redhead was one of the few people in the blonde prince's life that was allowed to see the insecure side to the Uzumaki prince. 

"Do not fear, the king and queen are smart, they wouldn't do this if it wasn't absolute." Gaara wasn't sure who he was trying to fool, himself or Naruto but, that didn't matter as the Prince smiled at the comment and returned to looking back out of the window. "Yeah, you're right and anyways, I'm a catch!" the prince boasted with confidence he had lost for a split second. The prince thought back to the conversation he had had with his parents, his father had assured him that if this wasn't necessary he would have never asked of this from his son, but the Uzumaki's had no other children and the only other child that the Uchiha's had been their youngest son who was a year older than Naruto himself was.

Both kingdoms were under threat from a group of magic-users that had been taking out kingdoms across the nation. When separated the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's might not be able to tale on the threat on their own but together they brought hope and strength to their names. Naruto knew what he had to do, he understood the task of being prince; that didn't mean that he had to enjoy it though. He had never even met prince Sasuke before and now he was being sent to marry the guy, Naruto had a lot to be unhappy about but he didn't have time to think about that because the carriage would be arriving at his home for the time between the wedding.

\----------------------------

"Sasuke, stop your sulking." the older of the Uchiha prince's scolded as he walked into his brother's chambers to find him stood by the window with a deep frown on his face as he awaited the arrival of his soon to be husband. "Why must I be the one to marry?" the young prince sighed as he turned towards his brother. "You're older why couldn't you marry someone from their Kingdom, Itachi?" Sasuke demanded as he all about threw himself onto the window seat. "It's because the prince is your age, little brother." Itachi came over towards his brother.

Itachi looked out at the window as he tried to see the carriage; it was due to arrive at some point that day and when it did, that would put the marriage plans into motion. Sasuke and Naruto would have a week to be around each other until the rest of the Uzumaki kingdom would be arriving for the wedding and the two kingdoms would be forever joining their forces. Itachi had never had the pleasure of meeting the Uzumaki prince but he had taken part in enough meetings for his father to know what the King was like and if the boy was anything like his father then his baby brother was never going to have a dull moment again.

"I don't need to be married, we are Uchiha's! we can take on anyone who dares to threaten us!" Sasuke continued to rant to his older brother, when his parents had told him that he was to be married he had stormed out of the meeting until he was prepared to discuss his options. He was informed of the threats happening around them and his father the King had demanded that Sasuke own up to his task as a prince and honor his duty. After his mother had come to talk to him, that had been the time he had calmed down enough to understand the situation and accept his role but he had demanded that they make the Uzumaki prince come to him. 

Sasuke was not going to pretend to be pleasant and that they were friends, Sasuke wasn't about to go out of his way to make the prince feel as though he was welcome and that they were madly in love. Sasuke would have been content to keep himself to himself for as long as he wanted, he had no desire to be romantically involved with anyone - there had been enough of his servant's that had tried to flirt with him; even the kingdom's people had tried to get him to notice them but he simply did not care. "Don't look now brother but your future husband has arrived." It was Itachi's voice that pulled Sasuke from his thoughts about the situation, he pushed himself to his feet as he looked out at the carriage that was coming around the fountain in front of the castle.

The two princes walked down to meet with their parents as they prepared to greet the Uzumaki prince and his guests. Now that the moment had come Sasuke could feel the sweat on his palms forming and his heart racing. As the door opened Sasuke was the first to step forward to stand by his father's side if he was to marry the man he should be amongst the first to greet him. "Prince Naruto of Uzumaki, Welcome!" It was his father who spoke first with a bow of his head, "May I introduce my son - Sasuke." His father nudged him forward as Sasuke stumbled slightly before he looked up from the floor at the prince in front of him.

Sasuke was at loss for words as he took in the shockingly bright blonde hair and blue eyes that were captivating, but what shocked Sasuke more was the three lines on both cheeks that resembled whiskers. Sasuke had heard stories and rumors of magic users and their identifying marks, many held tattoo's on their backs or arms but this boy held his markings on his cheeks. "King and Queen Uchiha." The blonde broke the silence as he bowed his head towards them before he directed his attention on his future husband, "Princes Uchihas" he bowed towards Itachi and then Sasuke himself, breaking Sasuke out of his trance. "Prince Uzumaki" Sasuke didn't bother to bow as he eyed the new prince as though his wide grin had offended him causing Naruto's grin to slid as he narrowed his eyes at the offending look of the raven heads face, this was already taking on a rocky path that Naruto wasn't excited for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small quick question: Would you prefer updates weekly on Wednesdays or a different update time?

Sasuke was not pleased. After having met Naruto and his companion Gaara he had already concluded that the blonde prince's grin was annoying, he was far too chipper for someone who was being forced into this situation and Sasuke didn't trust him, he had expected to find someone who was as displeased with the situation as he was. Sasuke didn't believe that the blonde's grin was truthful and that was what angered the youngest Uchiha if there was one thing that Sasuke didn’t like it was liars. 

Once the King and Queen were satisfied with the introductions they encouraged the pair to become acquainted with each other, Itachi offering to take Gaara on a tour of the grounds to become situated with the castle. Sasuke was left standing in the entry with Naruto, “Are you going to show me to my chambers?” Naruto proposed. Sasuke turned on his heel heading up the grand staircase towards the upper levels of the castle. “Teme…” Naruto felt humiliated at he followed the raven-haired prince up the stairs, it wasn’t that Naruto was expecting hugs and kisses but he had expected a warmer greeting, he felt his fears he had been expressing to Gaara might just come true. 

Sasuke kept walking towards the higher levels, his mother had thought it would be a good idea while they were giving Naruto his chambers to not feel pressured while staying in their Kingdom, she had insisted that Naruto be given one on Sasuke’s floor. Sasuke didn’t stop to see if Naruto was following him or not, he assumed the blonde wasn’t stupid enough to stay standing in the foyer on his own. He stopped abruptly in front of two large dark oak doors, Sasuke was about to open the large door to show Naruto his chamber’s when he felt the blonde collide straight into his back. “You damn dobe! Watch where you’re going!” Sasuke furiously yelled out as he turned around glaring at the Uzumaki prince. 

Naruto puffed out his chest as he stumbled onto the ground, wincing in pain as he looked up at the furious Uchiha prince. “Why weren’t you paying attention?” Sasuke continued to roar out at the blonde on the floor. “Listen here teme, if you talked to me I wouldn’t have walked into you.” the blonde challenged with an equally as fired look on his face as he stood up from where he had fallen on the floor. Naruto dusted off the back of his trousers, “Clearly you aren’t happy with this arrangement but, you could at least be friendly.” Naruto grumbled, “Manners cost nothing.” he was used to being treated lower than the title he had, but he didn’t expect to be treated like royalty because of his prince title but, he expected his future husband to at least treat him on the same level as him. 

Sasuke’s eyes were narrowed as he tutted “And here I heard the Uzumaki’s were known for their magic, here’s their son and he can’t even stop himself from falling.” Sasuke didn’t wait to hear Naruto’s reply as he entered Naruto’s new living quarters. Naruto followed as he whistled at the view that greeted him, it was larger than the room he had back at home. “The view is incredible.” the blonde instantly went over towards the window and admired the grounds, the window was large and took up most of the far wall, the light that came through was warming.

“I could get used to this.” The blonde smiled brightly, his distaste of Sasuke forgotten for a split second until the raven-haired prince decided to open his mouth and ruin the moment. “Yeah well, you’re meant to like it since you’re stuck here now because of our parents.” It was clear by Sasuke’s tone that Naruto was right in thinking that the other prince was dissatisfied with the arrangement.

The Uzumaki prince looked at the Uchiha prince and signed, the grin slipping from his face, “You don’t have to be so cold you know.” His eyes were narrowed with frustration, “Why? Were you hoping for rose petals and proposals, dobe?”.Sasuke tormented the other prince with an icy laugh, “Our parents arranged this, I tried to talk mine out of it but they’re set on making me marry you, you’re simply here as a bridge between our kingdoms.” Sasuke left the smaller prince in his respective room, turning around to quickly add “If you’re dying to speak to me I am down the hall.” 

Sasuke left the room, going towards his room he noticed Itachi was stood with his back leaning against Sasuke’s door. “Don’t speak.” the younger Uchiha was not in the mood for his brother’s teasing, the blonde was obnoxious looking at it frustrated Sasuke to just look at the other male. “I hoped with your future husband being here, you would be in a far better mood, little brother.” Itachi mocked with a grin which only made Sasuke more annoyed as he tried to push past his brother to hide away in his room, Itachi was quick to stop his brother “Oh no, I want to know why you’re in a foul mood?” the older Uchiha questioned. 

“How am I meant to feel? He’s infuriating with that grin of his. He doesn’t want to be here as much as I want him here.” Sasuke complained in a rigid whisper, he threw his door open as he entered, he left it open for Itachi to come in; he was going to enter whether Sasuke wanted him to or not. “Well, he has travelled far away from home. If anyone was expected to be distressed it would be Prince Uzumaki.” Sasuke detested when his brother made compelling points. “I don’t trust him.” was Sasuke’s closing argument to Itachi’s point, “perhaps, you could take him for a tour of the grounds? Prince Uzumaki’s person guard Gaara was intrigued by the different flowers.” Itachi offered up a plan of action. 

“I hate when you’re right.” Sasuke’s was fast to leave the room once more, knocking on Naruto’s door he waited for the blonde to answer. Sasuke wasn’t surprised when Naruto answered the door with narrowed eyes, “Can I help you, teme?” Sasuke had to bite his tongue as he inhaled sharply, “Would you like to join me on a trip of the grounds tomorrow morning, dobe?” Sasuke needed to prepare himself if he was going to have to spend actual time with the blonde, he was aggravating to Sasuke.

Despite this though, Sasuke would do as Itachi instructed. “A tour?” the blonde repeated, surprise clear in his face and voice. “Matter of fact that would be brilliant!” Naruto had expected that the prince would avoid him up until their wedding date but, he was pleasantly surprised that that wasn’t the case. “good...I’ll knock for you.. Have a good rest from your journey, Prince dobe.” Sasuke smirked as he left to return to his brother. 

“See you then, Prince teme.” Naruto chuckled as he closed the door to an intrigued looking Gaara, “what?” Naruto threw his hands up as he looked at the redhead who shrugged, “Weren’t you just saying how you didn’t ever want to see Prince Uchiha for as long as you live?” Gaara retailed Naruto’s words to him. Naruto groaned “Must you remember everything I say and use it against me?” this cause Gaara to roll his eyes at his dramatic friend. “I just don’t like the guy, but I want to see the grounds. Even you said it looks gorgeous and I’m surprised you went, just look out that window!” Naruto burst out. “I just, I already miss home you know? Everyone’s back there, I do have you here at least to keep me company!” Naruto knew why they were doing this and Sasuke was right, the only reason he was here was to build a bridge between the kingdoms. But, he didn’t want to have a marriage where they couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as one another. 

“The days are still young, we have only just arrived today, Prince.” Gaara knew Naruto’s worries but he wasn’t a fool unlike his friend, he was here to keep Naruto in his place and he knew Naruto liked to jump into things. The prince couldn’t expect the situation to go right so quickly, both princes were being forced into a marriage with a stranger, Itachi had mentioned the same things that Gaara had been thinking. “The wedding isn’t for a week, that is plenty of time for you and Prince Uchiha to become acquainted.” Gaara was certain with Naruto’s personality the two princes were going to see much more of each other after this evening. “You’re right, we’ve only just arrived. We just need to settle in and then come the morning, Prince Sasuke hopefully will have slept off his foul mood.” Naruto looked out the window, part of him was thrilled to get to explore the grounds that looked outstanding outside his window, part of Naruto couldn’t wait to get out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take the time to say thank you for everyone leaving kudos and comments, I appreciate it.
> 
> I promise things will be happening in the next chapter, things shall start moving. 
> 
> I would love to have someone beta read my chapters eventually as I do struggle heavily with spelling and grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is something people would want to continue.


End file.
